Gotas de amor
by MikuLove34
Summary: -Ya si lo sigues haciendo me volverás loco-/–Boomy quien es…-/-¡Brat!- Grito Boomer/-¡Tú! ¿Quién te crees para meterte con MI novio?-/ -DEJAME EXPLICARTE MIYAKO!- Grito un Boomer muy fastidiado... Pequeño One-Shot de los azules


Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gente! ^.^

Tanto tiempo… Bueno este One-Shot se me ocurrio escuchando la cancion " _ **He Is We-I Wouldn't Mind"**_ **Bueno espero que les guste…**

Estaba sentada, mirando como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con delicadeza el vidrio de mi ventana…

solo quería verlo… ¡necesitaba verlo!, pero no podía, como poder verlo a los ojos luego de tal papelón!

 _Flash Back_

Pov normal

 _Se encontraba un chico de melena dorada algo desordenada, tenía uno hermosos ojos azules cobalto, por lo que parecía hablaba con una chica, ésta era de pelo rubio atado en dos coletas bajas largas hasta las costillas, tenía ojos azules y un cuerpo de envidia_

 _-Ya si lo sigues haciendo me volverás loco- dijo el chico rubio – como puede ser que seas tan linda pero a la vez tan terca Brat!?- dijo en tono divertido el chico_

 _-Ya Boomer, no molestes…- dijo la chica con tierno puchero_

 _\- vez siempre eres tierna- le agarro los cachetes y se los apretó tiernamente_

 _-¡Ya Boomer para!- la chica se soltó del agarre del chico – y yo no puedo creer que seas tan fastidioso!... pero de igual manera eres el hombre… mas importante en mi vida- le dijo con un ligero sonrojo la chica_

 _-no te preocupes linda, que eso ya los se- la abrazó, miró al frente y al hacerlo abrió ampliamente los ojos_

 _-por lo menos devuelve el cumplido!- dijo divertida la chica, pero al no ver respuesta del muchacho, decidió salirse del agarre y mirarlo a la cara – Hay pero parece que viste un fantasma!-_

 _-Mi.. miyako- fue lo único que susurro el chico_

 _-eh?- Brat se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica, era rubia como ella, tenia los ojos color celestes como el cielo pero estos estaban… ¿llorosos? –Boomy quien es…- pero fue interrumpida ya que la chica salio corriendo y tras ella Boomer -… ella- dijo en un suspiro_

 _Miyako Pov_

 _No puedo creerlo… no puede ser, dijo mientras corría intentando que las lágrimas no cayeran, lo cual fue imposible, una lágrima rebelde se escapó y resbalo por su delicada mejilla… siento como unos brazos me agarran y me abrazan por detrás_

 _-vete…- dije en un suspiro, sabia quien era_

 _-Miya-chan, déjame explicarte- me dijo Boomer_

 _-¡Que me vas a explicar, que me engañas con esa!- dije soltándome de su agarre, y mirándolo a los ojos_

 _-Oye! "esa" tiene nombre y apellido- hablo una voz femenina detrás de Boomer_

 _-¡Tú! ¿Quién te crees para meterte con MI novio?- le grite como nunca antes lo habia hecho_

 _-¡primero me bajas un tono, a mi me hablas bien estúpida- quien se cree esta zorra para hablarme así…_

 _-¿ a quien le dice estúpida, zorra?- y lo único que sentí fue un cachetaso que me llegó de lleno_

 _-¡Brat!- Grito Boomer y se me acerco para ver como estaba… solo lo ignore y me dirigí a la chica, estaba hecha una fiera, quien se cree esta tipa!... se roba a mi novio… quiere que la respete y todavía me pega!, hasta yo Miyako Gotokuji tengo mis límites… así que me le tire encima, le agarre de los pelos y así comenzó una pelea entre nosotras, Boomer intentaba sacarme pero yo me zafaba… hasta que lo logró y me saco_

 _Pov Normal_

 _-¡Basta Miyako… ya para- dijo un Boomer muy enfadado_

 _\- ¿¡Qué… ahora la defiendes?!- grito Miyako_

 _-Por supuesto que lo hago-_

 _\- a claro se me olvidaba… ella es la zorra con la que me engañabas- dijo Miyako escupiendo veneno con cada palabra_

 _\- ¿¡A quien le dices zorra estu…- pero fue interrumpida_

 _\- cállate Brat…- la chica solo se limito a hacerle caso, se notaba que estaba muy molesto – y tu…- dijo apuntando a Miyako- yo no te engaño!, ella es mi prima!-_

 _Miyako solo se quedó helada, no lo podía creer… su prima…_

 _-¡Braaaaat- grito una mujer mayor – vamos ya es tarde- dijo la mujer – Oh! Hola Boomer- saludo alegre la mujer, parece que no se habia dado cuenta del estado en el que estaba su hija_

 _-Hola tía Helen- dijo Boomer con una sonrisa fingida_

 _-Bueno vámonos- y sin más las dos chicas se fueron_

 _Hubo unos segundos de silencio… muy incómodos a decir verdad, se notaba la tensión en el ambiente… cosa que Miyako quiso terminar_

 _-Boomer yo…- pero no pudo terminar_

 _-No digas nada…- dijo secamente Boomer_

 _-Pero yo…- y de nuevo fue interrumpida_

 _\- ¡como puedes desconfiar de mi? Que acaso no me conoces? No te das cuenta de lo mucho que te amo!... jamás te haría algo así-_

 _Miyako solo se quedo en silencio, golpeándose mentalmente por haber desconfiado de él… si que era idiota…_

 _-Me tengo que ir- y sin mas se fue, dejando a Miyako sola…_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Pov Miyako

Ya ha pasado una semana, y no me he atrevido a hablarle… ni siquiera él me ha mandado mensajes y tampoco me ha llamado…

Soy una estúpida, uno por no enfrentarlo, dos… por haber desconfiado de él… él me juro Amor, y yo solo desconfié de eso…. QUE IDIOTA!

-Miyako- llamo mi abuela del otro lado de la puerta

-Puedes pasar- le dije, tratando de sonar como si no me pasara nada…

-Tienes que comer algo- se notaba que estaba preocupada por mi alimentación, a decir verdad no he comido casi nada en días

-Gracias abuela… pero prefiero salir, está lloviendo y sabes lo mucho que me gusta la lluvia- dije para luego levantarme de mi cama y darle un beso en la frente para calmarla – no te preocupes, no tardare- le dije para luego salir

No me moleste en agarrar abrigo, me encantaba sentir la lluvia deslizarse por mi cuerpo… siento como si las penas se fueran de a poco, pero nunca se terminan de ir, la lluvia me hace sentir tranquila… libre…

Veía como la gente sale corriendo para llegar a su hogar y estar lo menos mojados posibles, otros se cubrían la cabeza con lo primero que tenían y salir corriendo… y yo solo… me quedaba ahí… vi un charco asi que decidí saltar sobre el, se que me miran con cara de "y a esta que le pico" y tambien que voy a pescar un buen resfriado, pero vale la pena porque me siento libre…

Sali corriendo, me sentía una niña de nuevo, la lluvia no me dejaba mirar hacia delante lo cual dificultaba mi paso… corrí, y corrí hasta que lo vi, lo vi sentado bajo la copa de un gran árbol

-Ho-hola- dije tímidamente

El me miro, pero rápidamente giró la cara…

-No has llamado- me dijo un poco cortante

-Tú tampoco lo has hecho- le dije de la misma manera

-yo no tengo que pedir disculpas, sin embargo tu…- dijo mirandome fijamente a los ojos, lo que provoco que me corriera un escalofrío por la espalda

\- yo… am…- no sabía que decir su mira me ponía nerviosa- yo… lo siento Boomer- me agache hasta quedar a su altura, nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos hasta que él me abrazo, me sorprendí un poco por tal acto… pero rápidamente le correspondí

-Nunca vuelvas a desconfiar de mi…- me susurro en el oído

-Juro que no lo haré- y si más me besó, extrañaba sus labios, lo necesitaba… pasó no mas de un minuto y tuvimos que separarnos… me senté a su lado, él me abrazó por los hombros y yo me apoyé en ellos…

-te amo- le dije en un susurro audible

-y yo a ti- y asi nos quedamos en silencio, viendo como aquellas gotas de lluvia caían sin cesar…

 **FIN**

 **Y que les parecio?... bueno se me ocurrió de momento asi que no se que tan bien o tan mal me quedo..**

 **Bueno espero reviws Chaitooo!**


End file.
